In mechanical processing systems, the temperature of gases and fluids can be critical to the manufacturing process. For example, in vapor deposition, aluminum etching, and other semiconductor processes, reaction by-products are generated in the effluent gas that builds up on cool surfaces. This solid build-up reduces vacuum conductance and can render components inoperative. This solid build-up can also flake apart and become a source of contamination within the manufacturing process. By delivering gases at the proper temperature, condensation and solid particulate build-up in the piping systems can be minimized. As a result, higher yields of production can be created. Additionally, a reduction of solid build-up in gas delivery systems results in longer intervals between maintenance to increase production uptime. In manufacturing systems where vacuum exhaust lines are utilized, the build up of solid particulate on the interior walls of the piping has presented a constant problem. Due to backdraft effect caused by normal pump cycling, this particle build-up can lead to product contamination, as well as pump failure.
Systems that have been proposed to deliver gases at a proper temperature include the use of electrical heat tape and conventional pipe insulation. However, such systems have yielded non-uniform heating of the piping system, cold spots, and over compensation for heating due to non-uniform heat control.
A need has thus arisen for a temperature controlled insulation system for the accurate control of temperature on a surface. Such a temperature controlled system will result in increased yield in manufacturing processes with the addition of equipment protection to avoid costly shutdown.
A need has further arisen for a heated and insulated as well as removable and reusable insulation system that is economical to use and easily fitted to existing configurations of piping systems.